Conventionally, it is known in the art to build rubber tire carcasses or bodies through the use of machines (TAMs) having as components rubber bladders. The TAM bladders contact the carcasses being built in the TAM, often under increased pressure. During this process, the bladder has a tendency to adhere to the uncured tire carcass which hinders production and may damage both the bladder and the tire carcass.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,305, issued to Comper et al., relates to a rubber tire curing bladder having a coating containing a polydimethylsiloxane, a silane, a surfactant and optionally a metal salt of an organic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,812, issued to Fukui et al., relates to a method for forming tires by use of a tire-forming machine having a drum bladder and a turnup bladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,544 issued to Allardice, relates to a method and composition for the release of air bladders from tire carcasses during tire construction. The method involves the application of a bladder release composition directly upon the expandable air bladder in the TAM. The bladder release composition typically consists of a blend of siloxanes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,069, issued to Williams et al., discloses elastomer structures having exposed controlled surface release characteristics made by coating at least a portion of their surface with a release composition comprising (a) a chlorosulphonated polymer; (b) a reinforcing filler, and (c) a green tackifying agent. Optionally, these compositions can also contain a chemical curing system and one or more volatile solvent/diluent viscosity-reducing vehicle. Among the elastomeric structures disclosed are TAM bladders.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,469, issued Szyms et al., discloses a thin, membrane-like cylindrical rubber tire curing bladder with reinforcing cords wound in parallel spiral paths at any composite angle to the longitudinal axis of the cylinder.
A number of U.S. Patents disclose treating agents for rubber surfaces including the various N-halohydantoins, the various N-haloamides, the various N-haloimides, and combinations thereof. Preferred treating compositions disclosed include the various mono-, di- or trichloroisocyanuric acid. Among the patents disclosing these treating agents are:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,832, to Koch et al.; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,135, to Koch; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,136, to Koch et al.; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,427, to Hausch; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,519, to Koch et al.; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,332, to Koch; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,469, to Koch et al.; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,196, to Koch et al PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,852, to Koch et al.; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,676, to Kooh et al.; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,640, to Koch et al.; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,543, to Koch et al.
European Pat. Application (EPA) Publication No. 0385,919 to Oliver discloses a method of treating a rubber expandable tire cure bladder by forming a base release coat thereon followed by the application of a lubricant top coat. The base release coat is derived by applying a composite of an hydroxyl terminated polyorganosiloxane and an aminoorganosilane to an expandable bladder and thereafter applying a lubricant topcoat derived from selected polyorganosiloxane components.
EPA Publication No. 0399,526 discloses a bladder lubricant for tire molding comprising an organo polysiloxane resin; an organosilane; a condensation catalyst; and optionally a diorganopolysiloxane with terminal hydroxy or alkoxyl groups. This lubricant is useful in releasing curing bladders from cured rubber tires.